Fumigara
by AnimeOtakuForever
Summary: I wrote a letter, full of emotions, a letter I did wholeheartedly when I realized that it was unnecessary for him. It will never mean anything to him; this letter would be piece of trash to him afterwards. This letter for him, what will become of me...? "Yes... This letter you gave me it's unnecessary... You shouldn't have given it to me in the first place Tetsuya because-"


"**Fumigara... Not?"**

**[AkashixKuroko]**

**[Boy {Yaoi} Boy]**

**[One-Shot]**

**[Romance-Hurt/Comfort]**

**A/N: Taken from a doujinshi titled "Fumigara" Since it was so amazing I wanted to make a happy ending for it ^^ I DO NOT Own The doujinshi Fumigara I'm plainly just a mere fan girl that loves that doujinshi and I want to make a happy ending for it **

**So Yeah I kind of changed it I don't want to add the 'Not' Any mor so yes currently it's an unnecessary letter for Akashi. T v T Read and find out what happens~ **

**There is also a part there where Aomine shows up so I apologize to those who are confused when they read the doujinshi "Fumigara" since it's not Aomine who should show up but Midorima instead so since I needed Aomine not Midorima I switched their places. That's all thanks so much a bunch!**

**Summary: I wrote a letter, a letter full of emotions, a letter I did wholeheartedly when I realized that it was unnecessary for him. It will never mean anything to him; this letter would be piece of trash to him afterwards. "Yes... This letter you gave me it's unnecessary... You shouldn't have given it to me in the first place Tetsuya because-"**

~O~

Two years... two years have passed; two naive and bittersweet years have passed... For two years I was so naive and clueless about my surroundings and myself too. I never noticed this painful yet beautiful pain I've always had whenever **he **passes by, whenever **he** talks to me, whenever **he** leaves me, whenever **he's** ignoring me, whenever **he** walks with me to school, to practice, back home, around the school campus or wherever, whenever **he **eats beside me during lunch time...

I was so naive... so naive that I wasted all my two years... I wish I had confessed to him earlier but my last year here in middle school I'll surely make something out of it. Writing a letter without any drafts I write down all I had to say from my heart and mind. Just after I finished it a laughed slightly knowing how horrible and unskilful it was.

Checking my watch I noticed that it was almost time to go to school. Preparing myself I kept the letter inside my bag as I exited the house. Walking to school well again I was lonely but I didn't mind, I can't deny the fact that I have a weak presence so anyways I walk until I was near the school gates when I almost died...

Just seeing a certain red-head in the middle of the crowd, my heart skipped a beat as I felt like falling on my knees and cry... My heart was twisting in pain but I didn't let him see me. I tried to weaken my presence and blend in with the people but once again he noticed me... It made me awfully happy that he was the one to see me that fast...

He waved at me as he smiled... oh how it made me want to go back home and sleep the whole day... I waved back as he walked to me. My heart kept beating faster and faster as he took one step closer to me. Finally he was in front of me, grabbing my hand gently as he pulled me into a tight hug. I was blushing very hard as I was frozen on the spot. I didn't show that I was nervous and then we walked together back to our classes.

Greeted by our friends, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarō, and Murasakibara Atsushi. As usual Kise-kun was noisy in the morning along with Aomine-kun scolding him while Midorima-kun was studying in advance and Murasakibara-kun eating inside the classroom which was not allowed unless it is permitted by the teachers. Sighing as how unique the group were I sit back to my usual chair which was at the vey corner beside the window.

Taking a book out of my bag I read a new novel [Manga (I don't read much novels just manga XD) to me]. Opening the book where my book mark was placed. Noticing that my bookmark was the letter I made, I instantly blushed as I hid it on the farthest page. Noticing Akashi coming to me I look up to see a displeased and curious expression from him.

"For whom?"

That was the only two words he told me. I didn't understand and asked him what he meant by that but he only replied by asking the same question again when I averted my attention to a slightly poking out letter and in an instant I pushed it back inside the pages of my book but then Akashi grew much more irritated.

~O~

'I saw a letter "A" as the first letter and a drawing of a "Heart" before the first letter. I didn't know to whom it was addressed but all I know is, is that this letter is going to be given to someone who has a name starting with Letter "A". I was growing irritated knowing it was a love letter, since there were only two people Tetsuya knew who had A as the start of either their first name or last name who was either me or Aomine Daiki... I couldn't accept the fact Tetsuya confessing to that Ahomine... .' I thought as I noticed Tetsuya fidget somehow.

Sighing I went back to my seat which was at the other side of the room. I was so far from Tetsuya leaving that Ahomine just in front of Tetsuya. It made me jealous of how that bakayarō can easily talk with **MY **Tetsuya...

Okay I admit it... for the past two years I have always noticed it. I have fallen for this bluenette...I noticed it as early as much as I can remember, but I was always ignorant of these feelings of mine. I was too scared... I was afraid that Kuroko might not have fallen for me but someone else and would reject me if I confess to him and yes you hear me right, THE Akashi Seijūrō, being scared.

I was a coward to let two years pass by without anything happening between us... I wanted to make Tetsuya mine and I will have it. All I have to do is confess to him and convince him to be mine... But I still feel so uneasy...

Who has taken Kuroko's heart...? Is it me? Is it Aomine? Or is it someone else...?

~O~

Classes ended normally and Akashi-kun approached me. I was about to smile at him and wave to greet him but he just looked at me with a serious face. I was both worried and afraid of what happened to him but all he said was, "Practice would be cancelled today. I'll be going somewhere so please just go home alone or have someone else accompany you."

I wanted to break but I didn't show it. I just smiled and nodded to him. He turned his heels and walked away without saying another word to me and as soon as he disappeared from my sight I went back to our locker rooms. Walking while I carried my bag with me I opened my book and took out the letter but somehow I was thinking twice if I should really place it there or not...

Sighing as I opened Akashi-kun's locker I placed the letter on top of his black shoes since he still hasn't exited the campus so probably he's wearing his white shoes still. Looking at the letter again I sighed as I felt rejection, pain, worry, and loneliness capture me. Closing the locker I stared at it for a moment when I finally decided not to give it to him. I opened it again and took the letter out and closed the locker again when I heard someone call out my name and that was, Aomine Daiki.

"Tetsu...? Aren't you supposed to go back home already? It's almost time for the school to be closed and what are you doing here in front of Akashi's locker?" Aomine asked me.

"Ah, nothing... I just placed a letter addressed to Akashi-Kun..."

"A letter...?"

"Its not-"

"Is it that letter you're holding in your hand right now...?"

"...No-"

"I'm correct that's the letter huh...?"

"Although initially I had no intentions of delivering this, so I took it right after putting it in, I couldn't immediately throw the letter away right after writing it, and it's bound to be unrequited as well... So I thought that I should at least pretend to send it..."

"O-Oi T-Tetsu... T-That's as if-"

"Just like I told you, the letter doesn't have any significant meaning..."

'No significant meaning huh..?'

"Aomine-Kun we should go now before the school closes..." I said as I shoved the letter in my pocket.

"H-Hai..."

'Tetsu says that it wasn't really important but he made it sound like a... love letter...'

'This letter isn't needed anyways... Why should I even bother telling him my feelings when I know that it would never be returned... .'

I was about to go already when Aomine grabbed my arm and pulled me into a tight hug. I was wide-eyed as I felt tears forming at the corners of my eyes...

"Aomine-kun..."

"Tetsu... I know that you've fallen for-"

"Ah Gomenasai for bothering the two of you..."

Two heads averted their attention to a certain red-head who did not have a good look in his face. I was shocked to see him here and I was supposed to run after him when I lost sight of him. I kept running straight getting faster with each minute...

"Akashi-kun... Akashi-kun... I want to tell you how I really feel... I... love you... Akashi-kun..."

~O~

"I knew it... I knew it was Aomine who stole Tetsuya's heart... The heart that was SUPPOSED to be mine... but no he stole it away from me..."

Just after I ran away I hid behind one of the walls. After a few moments I walked out and went to my locker hoping that the new couple would disappear from his sight. As soon as I arrived the place was clean except for one thing...

There was a crumpled letter on the ground...

My eyes widened in shock as I hesitantly took it. Opening the letter I turned it back and to my shock it was my name written to it, I could feel my eyes watering as droplets of tears fell. Below my name were the three words I've always wished for Tetsuya to say...

To:

3 AKASHI SEIJŪRŌ

"I LOVE YOU..."

I wanted to cry, no wait screw it I'm already crying... laying my back against the lockers I opened the envelope as I placed it inside my pocket and opened the letter and started reading it.

Dear Akashi-Kun,

This letter was written without a draft so I apologize for my unskillfullness in writing this letter to you. I know that this letter would be unnecessary after you read it but I still want you to know how I feel even if it's not directly from me...

Akashi-Kun, for the past two years we've spent in this school. I've made such great memories with everyone especially you, actually I never expected that such feeling would blossom inside me, I never expected that I would fall for you Akashi-kun... I know that right from the start I have fallen for you but I was so naive that I never knew what these feelings were called.

Anyways it all started when we first met in the opening ceremony... It was the first time I've ever felt that way... It was so different...

Hehe I feel so funny... I'm such an idiot for falling to someone who I'm sure doesn't love me back. Anyways Akashi-kun for all these two years we've spent. Thank you so much, Thank you so much for the feeling you have let me feel! Thank you so much...

Akashi-kun... whatever you do with this letter is okay, even if you throw it away or burn it, I don't mind because I know from the start that this was a letter that wasn't important. I'm still very happy that you still opened this [That is if you did read it or open it] letter and had the time to read it.

So in the end this is farewell... thank you so much for the memories you have granted me... you have changed my world... because of you I wouldn't have the best bittersweet middle school years I've ever had... because of you I met so much friends that cared for me... because of you I learned how to fall in love...

Thank you so much for everything so now in the end...

Good Bye... I hope that you find the person you love and I hope that the person you love will love you back... Farewell

Akashi Seijūrō...

-Love, Kuroko Tetsuya

Ugh... my tears they can't stop falling...I'm such a fool... why didn't I notice his feelings earlier...? Was it because he was so naive that even he himself doesn't know it...? Tetsuya... Please don't go... . I raised my arm up as I covered my eyes and kept on crying, oh how much of an idiot am I...?

"Oi, if you keep standing there like a stupid idiot while crying you wouldn't be able to catch up to him..."

"Huh...? Why are you still-"

"When you left Tetsu immediately pulled back from my arms and ran after you... So go on and run after him possible right now he's near the train station thinking that you've went home already..."

"What...? No... Urgh...!"

Folding the piece of paper and shoving it inside my pocket as I ran straight outside the campus not minding if I was still in white shoes. Running past the people who were staring at me I was panting heavily as droplets of sweat were rolling down my face. Running faster each minute I noticed that the clouds up in the sky were covering the sun as it grew dark...

The weatherman reported that today was supposed to be a sunny day but I guess they can always be wrong... Not minding if it started to rain I didn't let the water stop my way. I have to catch up to Tetsuya before something bad happens to him... I have to catch up to him and tell him how I really feel... I have to...

"Tetsuya... I love you..."

~O~

[Pant] [Pant] [Pant]

"I'm finally at the train station... Thank the Gods I had saving to buy a ticket to Kyoto..."

Waiting for the train I sat in the bench hoping that I could catch up to Akashi-kun before he goes inside his house... Ever since we became friends Akashi-kun's parents never allowed Akashi-kun to bring friends for parties or just mild get-togethers, they only allowed Akashi-kun when there are school meetings or about basketball practices...

"Akashi-kun... Please don't hurry up... Please... Please don't go away yet..."

After 5 minutes or so the train to Kyoto finally arrived. Letting some people exit the door it was finally my turn to go inside. Because of all the noise I never heard the shouting of my name. I was inside the train very happy that I can finally go to Akashi-kun and hoping I wasn't late yet but before the doors could close a wide open scissors stopped the door from closing. The passengers were both scared and shocked to see the door being stopped by a large-sized red scissors.

I was wide-eyed knowing there's only one person I know that uses scissors recklessly or in important situations and not to mention it's also red.

'Akashi-kun...'

"Tetsuya...!"

Because I was small I was behind some passengers who were in front of the door. I could hear shouts of my name being louder and louder when finally the passengers in front of me moved to the side a bit making me be pushed slightly in the front. Being able to face Akashi-kun at this time... I was speechless...

"Akashi-...kun..."

"Tet [Pant] suya... [Pant]..."

Akashi-kun was breathless that he was sweating and so wet because of the rain. I wasn't able to move but then someone pushed me from the back. Looking slightly at the back I could see a very tall man behind two tall men but slightly smaller than the one behind them. Even though they were in shades, caps, and in coats I can tell who they were...

I just mouthed "Thank You..." to the three and they smiled at me.

Being pushed out of the train I was caught in two arms of the one I love the most... The arms of the certain red-head who was the captain of our school's basketball team... the arms of the man who stole my heart...

"Akashi-kun..."

~O~

I heard him say my name. I smiled at the sight of him being comfortable in my arms. Seeing the passengers being happy about us they smiled at me as if to say "Good Luck..."

I closed my eyes as I heard the doors close and of course the scissors were already removed. As the train sped away there were only a few people left here because most of them had went back to their houses leaving me and Tetsuya having our private time.

"Tetsuya...-"

"Gomenasai... Gomenasai Akashi-kun..."

"N-Nani...? What are you apologizing for Tetsuya...?"

I was shocked by his words then he replied,

"Because I fell for Akashi-kun... I'm so sorry..."

"Tetsuya..."

"Akashi-kun... for the past two years I never knew but I fell for you... I'm sorry that I did..."

"Tetsuya..."

"Akashi-kun... I love you so much... I don't mind that you don't love me because for sure you will love someone else... someone who is so much better than me... someone who would guarantee 100% victory for your games... I just want to say that-"

"Tetsuya, You're letter was unnecessary... You shouldn't have given it to me."

"... Huh...?"

~O~

I could feel my heart breaking, the time stopped as I heard each glass shatter. They shattered bitterly as I heard him say the words I hated to hear... The words that could tear my heart apart, The words that could kill me slowly and painfully, the words that can scar me for life... I know that this letter was just a piece of crap, it was plain sh*t to him...

"_Tetsuya, You're letter was unnecessary... You shouldn't have given it to me..."_

... He said those words coldly as if it wouldn't break me at all... he said it to me as if I won't get hurt at all... My eyes started to water but I didn't show any weakness to him. I tried to walk away when he grabbed my arm making me shock and face him,

"You're letter was unnecessary because I've already fallen for you since the first time we met, you shouldn't have given it because I love you already, I love you very much... You didn't have to make that letter because I will confess to you... I love you Tetsuya..."

"Akashi-kun..."

~O~

"Tetsuya... For the past two years I fell for you and I noticed it, I was kind of disappointed actually that you didn't fall for me when we're together... for the past two years I've spent with you I've always tried my best for you to notice me because I want to take your heart and make it mine..."

"Akashi-kun..."

"Tetsuya... I love you very much and please don't think that way... Even though in the future when we go to our separate high schools, even if there would be someone who had the same abilities as yours he would never be the 'Tetsuya' I loved. He might be the new sixth phantom man but he wasn't the one who had my heart stolen. He might be better than you in basketball but he will never be better in gaining my love... Tetsuya I love you and I always will even if we might be opponents in basketball we would always be together in different things... I love you Tetsuya..."

"..."

Staring at each other's eyes I could see Tetsuya's eyes watering. Wiping those tears away from his face I smiled at him as he slowly smiled back as he jumped on me and hugged me tight. Hugging him back tightly and securely as if there wouldn't be any tomorrow I freed one of my hands as I cupped his cheek and kissed him.

Seeing him widen his eyes in shock but soften it afterward he kissed me back gently and slowly.

I was so happy and satisfied... I felt as if I won my game already... I'm so happy...

~O~

"Akashi-kun... Aishiteru..."

"Tetsuya... Koishiteru..."

Widening my eyes in shock I smiled in happiness never expecting so much love from him... from the man I love the most...

"Ne, ne Aka-"

"Tetsuya... Since we're already going out why don't you call me by my first name already...? Now try it..."

Akashi-kun might look like it's easy but to me it's so hard... Looking back at his eyes I can feel that my face is all flushed up. Covering my face with my hands I try to speak out his name,

"S-Shei-gjuo-r-roe-"

"That's not right Tetsuya; say it 'properly'..."

I was so hot that probably my face is so red but then Akashi-kun shoved my hands away from my face making my whole red and embarrassed face be visible. Seeing him slightly laugh at my expression I became even redder...

"Heheh Tetsuya's face is so cute~"

"Aka- I mean S-Sei-juro-kun Yamete kudasai!"

"Say my name without any staggering and drop the –Kun..."

"S-Seijūrō..."

"Now that has a nice ring... I love you Tetsuya, forever and ever..."

"I love you too Seijūrō... Forever and ever until death separates us..."

**-END-**

~O~

**[OMAKE]**

**{Part [Scissors] One}**

A/N: So anyways here is the part where Akashi-sama used his scissors and threw it to stop the doors from closing so since this is the omake it's like bloopers~ Anyways let's see the failures of our dear Akashi-sama~~~

~O~

**[At This Time its Kuroko's P.O.V]**

After 5 minutes or so the train to Kyoto finally arrived. Letting some people exit the door it was finally my turn to go inside. Because of all the noise I never heard the shouting of my name. I was inside the train very happy that I can finally go to Akashi-kun and hoping I wasn't late yet but before the doors could close a wide open scissors stopped the door from closing.

But to our surprise it was a failure...

Passenger1: W-What the hell?! A large sized red scissors just went flying past beside my face and out to the other window! Holy -!

Passenger2: A total failure... *Munching Snacks* Munch*

Passenger3: Well Oha Asa said that a certain Sagittarius would almost hit a certain Gemini...

"Ara ara... Akashi-kun failed..."

"AHHHH –BEEP- -BEEP-. Dammit! It's like the sixth time and I still failed it! This is not victory at all! This one piece of –BEEP- is ruining my saying "I Am Absolute!" Damn!"

"**CUUUUUTTTTTT!"**

"God damn Akashi-sama! How the hell are we supposed to move on with the next part if we get stuck with this scene for like the 98th time?! Don't you know that this is a big project?! Just two more cuts and these god damn cuts would be 100th! When will you learn your mistake Akashi?! Didn't you always play with scissors then why can't you put it here?!"

"Hai..."

I face palmed as I saw Akashi-kun sulk in the corner. It was break time so I walked to him and sat beside him,

"Tetsuya..."

"Hai...?"

"Stay beside me for a while..."

"Hai Akashi-kun..."

~O~

**{Part [It Was True All Along...] Two}**

**[Still Kuroko's P.O.V TTATT]**

"Ne, you know even if this is just a project I really do love you Tetsuya..."

I widen my eyes in shock knowing that this was only a project and in real I actually fell for this red-head. When we first started this project I didn't know how to handle it but then I realized that it was only just a project to Akashi-kun so I shouldn't worry but then hearing him say these words it... it makes me terribly happy...

My eyes started to water but before I could immediately wipe them Akashi-kun leaned to me and licked my tears away. I gasped I shock but Akashi-kun just smiled at me.

"You know Tetsuya... When I was first informed by this project I immediately accepted the role knowing that I would be acting with Tetsuya... Knowing all the details it made me terribly happy... I love you Tetsuya...

"Akashi-kun... I-I love you too..."

Akashi-kun cupped both of my cheeks as he kissed me tenderly and passionately on the lips. Slowly closing my eyes I returned the kiss. So happy having my happy end I treasured my life that I spent with Akashi-kun... The man who I fell in love with...

"Tetsuya... Please be mine..."

"Hai... Akashi-kun is mine and I'll be his..."

**{Happened recently [Ahomine] after the project}**

**[Akashi's P.O.V]**

_"That stupid Ahomine flirting with___**_MY Tetsuya_**_! Even if I haven't rightfully claim what's_**_REALLY_**___mine no has the right to flirt with what's mine! I hate it! When will Tetsuya confess to me already?!"_

_I was there sitting on a bench watching a certain sight blue-haired male talking happily with a dark blue-haired tanned male. I was there fuming in jealousy while watching them but then i saw that Ahomine take Tetsuya's hand. Grabbing a scissors nearby i threw it past in front of that stupid male's face. he had fear written all over his face and quickly withdrawing his hand from Tetsuya's he just patted him in the back and sighing in relief. I smiled as I knew that Daiki would know that Tetsuya is MINE!_

_"Daiki... Tetsuya is mine, remember that..."_

_"H-Hai!"_

**[Mine...]**

**[Akashi's P.O.V]**

Mine... He's all mine, he's mine and no one else's... No one would ever take him away from me because I'll kill anyone who comes in between us...

I, Akashi Seijūrō, Lover of Kuroko Tetsuya, is now trying to get on his good side. Since I accidentally hit his vanilla milkshake he somehow got upset to me. I really felt guilty knowing that it was his favourite drink. We were at the farthest corner of the restaurant and I sat beside him. He was facing away from me which made me literally pissed.

Grabbing his chin softly to make him look at me I saw his faces red as a tomato and for him not to get nervous me he look away from me but I cupped both of his cheeks and made him look at me. He was blushing furiously knowing that he couldn't escape from me. Leaning closer I could see his eyes widening and then I kissed him.

Kissing him passionately I stuck out my tongue slightly poking his bottom lip asking for his entrance. He was hesitant at first but he surrendered immediately. I smirked in delight as I did not waste a second and placed y tongue inside his mouth tasting his vanilla flavoured mouth. Oh how sweet he was...

As out tongues fought for dominance I held his petite waist tighter using one of my hands and the other still cupping his face. He had both of his arms around my neck pulling me closer to him making the kiss deeper. He had both of his eyes closed moaning slightly with each of my kisses. Watching him with one of my eyes open I smirked at how cute he was.

I lowered my hand from his waist to go to one of his thighs slightly squeezing it receiving a gasp of surprise. I smiled at him as we finally broke apart for air. He was so red that he would be the envy of all tomatoes! There was trail of thin saliva as we pulled upart but we didn't care.

He sat on my lap as he faced me. We kissed again with more passion and fire when-

"KUROKOCCHI'S CHASITY! AOMINECCHI WE HAVE TO SAVE KUROKOCCHI FROM AKASHICCI!"

_Sh*t... That stupid blonde will receive his punishment later..._

Tetsuya pulled apart immediately and sat beside me trying to cover his flushed face. Daiki who was furiously blushing when he saw us making out he just kept silent. Though he knows that Tetsuya and I are already lovers he is still new to me kissing Tetsuya . As of Ryouta he still wouldn't give up on Tetsuya but no matter he loves me not Ryouta so it'll be alright.

"_Ryouta_... Training menu quadrupled for the rest of the week..."

Much to Ryouta's dismay it's just Monday so he still has four days to suffer... After that he started crying as usual but because of his noise Tetsuya and I managed to escape and I carried him to my room to continue what we're going to do...

"Tetsuya I love you..."

"I love you too... Seijūrō-kun..."

I smiled as I kissed him on the lips.

**-END-**

~O~

**A/N: Anyways that's the end of everything~!**

**I'm so happy to have finished this short one-shot of AkaKuro~ FanFic I made. I hope that it all made you somehow both happy and sad. Thanks so much again for reading and sorry if it's too simple OAO.**

**I have no plans on making the rating higher and crap anyways stay tuned up for my next FanFic. "Accidents Happen" both an AkaKuro and MuraKuro. Who do you think wins Kuroko's heart? Murasakibara or Akashi? Heheh anyways~ it's a multi-chap FanFic so it'll take some time QAQ **

**Rate and Review~ 'Till Next Time Minna~ **

**-AnimeOtakuForever**


End file.
